Until the End: Orion
by TwitchGlitch
Summary: Story is being rewritten, please go to it. "Star Trek: The Legacy"
1. Memories

**_Memories_**

"This is the star ship Orion, we are in need of assistance, does any one copy?" the captain yelled into the airwaves in space. Yet again no answer and yet another attack. A little girl ran onto the bridge and clung to the captain in fear.

"Daddy!" she screamed with tears flowing from her eyes, "Make it stop! It already hurt Mr. Marlin really bad!" Mister Marlin was her care taker and in charge of sick bay. The captain looked down at her.

"Hurt?" He asked sitting his daughter in his chair, "How badly?"

"He's not breathing," she said bursting into tears. She knew he was dead; he was with her mama now.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the attacking ship," said the helmsman and the captain nodded. A picture of a tan man with a thick beard and what looked to be permanent furious face appeared. The Klingon captain addressed the Starfleet captain.

"Captain O'Hara, you are demanded to surrender now, in which case some will live and only most will die. If you do not comply then all of your crew will die," The girl whimpered at the threat of everyone going to see her mama, she didn't want that to happen at all. However the Klingon noticed her small noise and took attention to her, "A child?" he asked, however that was all that came out and the communications were shattered. Another ship had arrived to help the struggling crew.

"Aliah," yelled the captain to his daughter and she stood up.

"Yes daddy?"

"I need you to go to the transporter room and tell them you are going to the other ship," he said sadly and she shook her head.

"No daddy, I'm staying with you," she said and planted her feet. Not only did she really want to stay but the transporter was still in experimental stages and was kind of a 50/50 chance on when it would work perfectly. The captain looked to his navigator and called him over. The Russian man came over.

"Andreievich, my friend," he said sadly, "Take her and transfer to the other ship. Most of the ship has evacuated already. When you get there I want you to try and get back to Earth and take care of her the best you can until you find her grandmother."

"Yes sir," he said picking up the small 7-year-old.

"No! Daddy!" she began screaming, but the much larger Russian held her tight. She knew her Daddy was going to go see her mama now and she didn't want that. She wanted to keep her daddy as much as possible.

"I love you baby," he said before the doors hissed shut and she screamed for him one last time.

When they arrived on the new ship they were taken to the conference room and she watched as her father ran his ship into the Klingon war vessel. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and the Russian man scooped her up again. He was angry they had put them in that room, she didn't deserve to see that. No child did.

* * *

It was a month later when the two got back to Earth and the whole time they had gone from ship to ship the talkative Aliah was absolutely silent. When ever Andreievich would introduce her to someone she would wave and if asked a question she would nod, shake her head, or shrug her shoulders. The first time she made any noise after the incident was when they returned to Andreievich's Russian home and his son came out.

"Hevo," he said with a thick Russian accent, then after no answer he spoke again, "My name is Pavel Andreievich Chekov! Vut is yours?" Aliah looked to Andreievich and he shook his head.

"You should tell him my dear," he said as he held her hand. She looked back at Pavel and kind of smiled; the first in a month.

"My name is Aliah Scarlett O'Hara," she said with a weak voice.


	2. Broken

_**Broken**_

Gradually the small girl began to grow and with the help from Pavel, over the Russian summer she really became associated with people once again. Andreievich had never realized how smart the girl was until one night a Vulcan first officer joined the family for dinner and Aliah began chattering away about foreign trade policies with the Vulcan's and how she felt about them. To say the Vulcan was impressed that the small human girl knew so much would have been almost an understatement. When she was asked about how she knew so much about it, she gave a sad smile.

"My dad used to have me read articles on all kinds of material and then have me explain them how I understood them. After a while I began telling him how I felt and asked questions that the papers didn't answer so we had discussions. Every day was a new article," she said and looked down and began picking at her peas. She looked up at Andreievich as tears threatened to fall and with a weak voice she continued, "May I be excused?" Andreievich nodded and Aliah ran from the room. Pavel looked after her worried but didn't ask to leave.

"Pavel, my son," said Andreievich sighing, "Will you go with Aliah." Pavel left the table and ran after the girl. He found her in her room, lying on her bed in tears.

"Aliah?" said Pavel walking into the room and sitting on her bed next to her. He didn't know what to do, so he thought of his mom and what she would do for him when he cried – although he was much closer to a full-grown Russian man and Russian men did not cry; therefore neither did he – and pulled her gently over to face him. Tears were running down her face, her silverish-blue eyes were red and puffy, and her dark brown hair was knotted; a complete mess.

"Come now, pretty girl," he said with his accent, immediately she smiled, "let us play some games."

So they did, until it was time for them to go to bed. She spent the summer with them, not wanting to leave the people who made her feel so much stronger, but when it was almost time for school to start up in the fall her grandmother brought her home. That summer sparked a summer tradition; she decided she would see Pavel every summer for the rest of her life. And she did for several years.

* * *

_A/N: I put up two today because oh how short they both are. Sorry about that, they should get longer. ^^ luvz_


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**_What Is This Feeling?_**

When Aliah didn't comeback after her schooling one year Pavel began to worry. The summer before when she had left they had fought but he figured she'd still be okay with him. Pavel's dad was on a new Starship somewhere in space and it was nearly impossible to reach him. His mom, who was home had no clue and told him to call her. Finally after a week he picked up the communicator and scrolled to her name. He clicked on it and it showed the dialing screen. After two times of getting her message he finally got her.

"Hello?" she questioned with a heavy twang. She was just coming in from somewhere and was dirty, but even still she had grown a lot over the year and although Pavel would never admit it, she was getting really hard to resist. Her now long dark brown hair fell down her back in the braid she constantly kept it in and her eyes were a vivid silverish-blue. She was putting stuff away when she came back over to the communicator.

"Oh Pavel!" she said immediately smiling and picking up the device, "How ya doin'?"

"I'm vell," he said, then continued, "Vere are you?" He tried not to be angry but he couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm at home," she said, "I wrote your family saying I couldn't come this summer an—"

"Vy?" he asked.

"I'm starting a higher education program so I can get into Starfleet sooner, you should do it too, Pavel, then we could be in together and—"she was cut off by him hanging up on her.

He was red in the face. How could she abandon him like that? They were best friends and she was leaving him behind like that. His insides were burning and he felt like vomiting. His fists were balled up with such strength that his knuckles were turning white. He began cursing in his native tongue; this year would have been the 7th year they had known each other she would be 15 that summer and they were supposed to celebrate his and hers together since his was a week earlier.

His communicator was ringing and he glanced down at it. It was, of course, Aliah. He let it ring; he was too mad to answer. A minute and 22 seconds later it dinged showing he had a message. When he opened it there was a furious Aliah yelling at him. It ended with tears falling down her face, then the only words that had ever made him feel guilt.

"I guess I'm losing you to the universe like I lost my parents," she reached to end it then whispered, "Sorry you loathe me so much." That was it.

Tears ran down her face as she lay in her bed. How could he do that to her? They were inseparable! It wasn't like she wanted to skip going to see him that summer, but her grandma had more or less forced it. She sat up in her bed with tears still running down her face and picked up a picture from the year earlier. It was her and Pavel clinging to each other and sticking their tongues out at the camera. It was her favorite picture and it would be her last one with him. A knot tightened in her stomach as she looked at the pictured. How dare he? She knew he hated losing to her so a plan began in her mind. She would get beautiful. She would be sexy. She would make him wish he had never hung up. Yes she was over reacting and she knew it. But she was angry and hormonal; the worst combination known to man.

It was precisely 1 year, 2 months, and 3 days later when they saw one another again. Pavel was still a small and immature Russian but was likely to be a handsome man in a few years. However, Aliah was already mostly matured. She was about 5'4" and her face had narrowed into a more adult face. She looked long and slender with the perfect amount of fat and muscle to get that perfect size. And there was her smile. That was the first thing Pavel had noticed. It was a genuinely happy smile; well it was until she spotted him in her first class, then in her second, third, fourth, and seventh.

At lunch she sat with some older girls that drew the attention of some of the older guys. Pavel watched the girls flirt from a table on the opposite side of the lunchroom, until his view was obstructed by two bodies.

"Hey kid," said the one setting his tray down, "Mind if we sit with you?" Pavel nodded an okay as he looked around the bodies to see all but one of the girls on a guys lap. Aliah was the girl and the only probable reason she wasn't on a guys lap was because there was no guy there that was near her age, plus there was 6 girls compared to five guys. The guys were sitting at the table both eating their sandwiches and watching the young Russian.

"You know if you like her then you should go talk to her," said the one with a smirk. Pavel eyed the two guys with him and realized the one was about 2-4 years older than him and was very handsome looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was also very handsome in appearance; however he was much older and appeared to be in a foul mood his hair was black about two to three inches long and combed to the side.

"I don't like her," said Pavel angrily.

"Really?" said the blonde brightening up, "So I can have her?"

"If you vant, she is a pest!" he said disgusted. The blonde laughed and the other one rolled his eyes.

"My name is James T. Kirk," he said reaching across the table, "My friends call me Jim. And this guy next to me is Leonard McCoy, just call him Bones."

"I am Pavel Andreievich Chekov," he said shaking Jim's hand, he was an obvious pretty-boy, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, and if you two will excuse me I have a project to work on," he said and ran off towards the table. Pavel gaped as Jim ran directly over to Aliah and began casually talking to her. When she laughed at something he said Pavel felt like he was going to die. His face reddened then paled quickly and he kept clinching his fists not even completely comprehending what all was going on until she looked over and they made eye contact. Then his heart raced and fluttered, he felt his face redden and then his heart stopped as she smirked and looked back at Jim taking his hand and exiting the cafeteria together.


	4. Princes and Frogs

_A/n: sorry if it said I posted this earlier my computer was acting up. Also sorry these haven't come out sooner :\ this week has been a lot more hectic than I expected. These next few chapters will seem more like Kirk/OC/Bones ish, but bear with me i know where this is going and you will eventually too. I haven't been able to actually sit down and write lately bc I've been getting a super bad back/neck pain, I found out yesterday that it is a misplaced vertebre next to my skull. I'm seeing a chairopractor and should be bac to normal soon so I'll try cranking these out as quick as possible afterwards. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And happy late 4th of July. :]_

_Disclaimer: (because I forgot on the others) The setting, characters (except for a select few), and part of the plot are not mine. They belong to Rodenberry(forgive me if I spelled that wrong). _

_**Princes and Frogs**_

"Hi my name is James Tiberius Kirk," said a new boy coming up to the table. Aliah watched with humor as he eyed all the girls then looked directly at her, "What's your name?"

"Aliah," she said with a smile as he stepped back. He wasn't expecting her voice to be that beautiful. It was like a flute in the wind.

"Do they have last names on the planet you come from?" he asked with a smirk and she couldn't help but grin at her new friends, they were all gaping at her. She had heard about this Jim Kirk guy apparently he was the hottest guy on campus.

"It's O'Hara," she said and again he seemed momentarily baffled. His smirk returned and he bent down to her level putting his hand on her chin and sliding it to her cheek and pulling her face slowly and gently towards his.

"Was your father an alien because honey there's nothing else like you on this planet," he backed up and smiled as she giggled, it was in its own way seductive. Jim looked back at his friend Bones and saw the little Russian fuming. Jim turned back to her and smiled and continued louder, and putting his hand out "Do you want to continue lunch with me outside?"

She looked to the small Russian and Jim frowned, until he realized what was going on. She turned back with a smirk on her face and took his hand.

"I'd love to," she said and stood up and walked out with him. When they were outside Jim led her to a shady tree and sat down, then pulled her down to his lap.

"The Russian, Pavlov," he began.

"Pavel," she corrected him.

"At any rate," he said, "What's with you two?"

"Nothing, anymore," she said shortly then she sighed and continued, "but when we were little I spent a lot of time with him in Russia. One summer I didn't go back and he's hated me since then." Kirk smirked as he leaned into the crook of her neck.

"I don't think he hates you," he whispered by her ear and smiled as he felt her body tremor from it, then he pulled away more, "I think he's just confused because he does like you, but is scared to tell you."

"I think you're wrong," she said.

"Hear me out here," he said pulling her to face him, "There was this song my mom listened to when I was little and it explains guys pretty easy we start as frogs, as we grow we become either dogs or princes. Maybe he was such a frog because he was scared that the reason you didn't come back was because of him." She stared for a moment then smiled.

"I really don't think you're right," she said shaking her head.

"Want to see?" Jim asked and she cocked her head. He smiled and explained in a whisper, "He's out here so we can try and see if he cares or not."

"And how would that work?" she asked skeptically.

"I'll jump on you and start kissing you. Then you'll pretend to try and push me off when I don't he should run over and push me off."

"And if he doesn't?" she asked, she was scared to get her hopes up.

"Then you have me," he said and she laughed. Somehow she doubted that too.


	5. I'm Not That Girl

_Disclaimer: (because I forgot on the others) The setting, characters (except for a select few), and part of the plot are not mine. They belong to Rodenberry(forgive me if I spelled that wrong)._

**_I'm Not That Girl_**

Pavel watched as she lay down next to Kirk and immediately hated how they casually talked. Then he saw Kirks look change as he eyed Aliah's body. She was oblivious as he began to crawl up next to her. Then he crashed his lips onto hers and she hit him to push him off. Pavel ran over and punched Kirk with all his might, but then he kept hitting until he felt a pair of hands rest on his back and he immediately stopped.

When Pavel looked back at the smiling girl he wanted to do different things. He wanted to tell her everything, about how he loved her about how she was his better half. His hand flew up to her face and she flinched thinking he was going to hit her. However he cupped her cheek in his hand and rested his forehead on hers, now standing up completely.

"Vy do you alvays make things so… Difficult," he said with his eyes closed. She placed her hand on his and leaned into his soft warm touch.

"I never tried to," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

After their classes that day, Pavel walked her back to her dorm room and kissed her forehead. It was then he realized he was beginning to grow because of how much taller he was than her. She smiled and bid him a good day and walked into the room.

Later that night Aliah heard a knock on her door and she opened it to see a black-eyed Jim and a smirking Bones.

"Jim!" she gasped and pulled the two into her room. Her dorm partner was out for the night with a boy. She sat Jim on her bed and brought a chair over for Bones.

"I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea he could hit," she began as she sat next to him, but he gently put his finger to her mouth.

"It's okay," he said with his perfect smile, "I'll take a hit for a girl like you." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How are you?" she asked Jim's friend, "I'm sorry I don't know you."

"Leonard McCoy," he said with a slight smile, "Call me Bones, Jim does."

"Nice meeting you," she said shaking his hand. They sat in her room for hours talking until Bones noticed the girl had dozed off. Jim hadn't noticed yet so Bones interrupted his friend's story.

"What Bones?" said Jim slightly annoyed. Bones shrugged to the girl and Jim's eyes trailed up her body till they were at her face.

"I think she's tired," said Bones, then he looked at the clock, "And she should be, it's one in the morning Jim." Jim nodded and got up to leave, but Bones walked over to her and picked her up gently. When Jim did nothing Bones grumbled some obscenities and told him to move the cover. Jim did and Bones set her down. She weighed very little, maybe 110 pounds but no more than that. Bones covered her with her blanket then moved the chair back. With one last look back at her Bones closed her door and the two walked back to their dorm.

The next day went smoothly and at lunch Aliah sat with Bones and Jim, not interrupting the conversation they were having. Jim was talking about a hot girl in his 4th class. Bones was nodded and rolling his eyes, sometimes together. It surprised Aliah how much Bones just took to listening. Aliah laughed when Jim began talking about him tripping over a cord in the same class as the hot girl. The two looked at her just then realizing she was there. Bones was the one to finally speak.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and she blushed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep last night. I feel so bad," she said looking down. She looked up as Bones began to laugh.

"It's okay, really. It was nearly one in the morning I was tired too," he said and she smiled. Jim dismissed the conversation, pondering on something else.

"Where's Pavlov?" he asked looking around. Aliah began looking around also then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "He was in class today, but every time I tried to catch up with him after class he was gone."

"Odd," said Jim looking around. That was when he spotted what looked to be the Russian, but in an instant he was gone. Jim wasn't even really sure if had seen him.

It was about three and a half weeks later when the three saw the Russian again. He was walking into the lunch room with his arm around a girl. Unfortunately that day Aliah had sat on the side of the table facing the door and was the first to see the two enter. However, the two men quickly turned as she stopped in mid, happy, sentence and just stared. The two looked back at her worried and she put on a smile and stood up.

"I think it's time for me to leave lunch today," she walked over to the trashcan and dumped her disposable tray. Then with a determined face she left the cafeteria making sure to hit the Russian in the head as she left. She didn't bother to go to either of her last two classes that day; instead she just walked around the campus, trying to decide what to do. At the time when Bones and Jim ran after her she just ran away faster. At the time she hadn't wanted someone to talk to, but now that she was completely alone for a few hours, she desperately needed someone. She casually strolled to Bones' and Jim's dorm and knocked. There was no answer and she waited for almost an hour. Then she left and went back to her dorm, her partner would be out again, as she had been for nearly a week. She walked into the room and sat on her bed sadly. That's when she was suddenly attacked from two men running from her bathroom and closet. Her tears that were almost about to fall were long gone and were then replaced with laughter.

That day was the most terrible Thursday in her life, thanks to the guy she thought she loved, but her two boys were making the best out of it. She realized how good she had it with those two. Something told her they would always be there for her even when others weren't. They were her two newest friends, and they were the best. Even still there was that sadness, and Bones sensed it, pulling her into a hug.

"Tell us what is on your mind," he said and they sat on her bed.

"It's just," she began while twisting and folding her nervous hands, "Maybe he doesn't like me because…you know… I'm not pretty enough." It was then that Jim began laughing.

"If he thinks you're not pretty enough then he's blind," said Jim, "Take it from a guy who only hits on hot chicks!" She gave a small smile at his commentary. He had hit on her, and he did only hit on the prettiest girls.

"Don't worry about it anyway," said Bones in a more serious tone, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said sadly.

"Boys aren't important at that age," he said with a smile, "you still have everything in front of you. Just live for now."

"Yep, at your age they're still Frogs," said Jim and finally she laughed again.

Once again they stayed late in the night, however this time she was still awake when they left. She crawled under her bed and pulled out an album and flipped through the pages. Then she found it. It was a picture from the school year before, and it was her with another girl. She had short, curly, blonde hair that was always perfect. She looked at the green eyes and frowned tearing out the picture. They had come to Starfleet together. The other girl had known how much Aliah cared for Pavel, and yet she had seen them together that morning. Girls were traitors. What a great best friend.

Once again Aliah's anger melted away into sadness. He had stared at her with caring eyes. Eyes that Aliah had always wished to see but had only truly received once. She ripped the picture up and the pieces fell down to her floor. She looked out her window at the brightest star.

'_So that's the girl he chose. Well, heaven knows, I'm not that girl…'_


	6. Wild At Heart

_Disclaimer: All of the characters aside from Aliah and Jessica are not mine. They belong to Gene Roddenberry along with the rest of the Star Trek Universe._

Wild At Heart

The next day as Aliah walked into lunch in a kind of lull; there sat Pavel with his new cutesy, little, traitorous, back-stabbing girlfriend. He looked over with a smirk and she began to frantically look around for her boys. Then he called her name asking for her to come over to him. With no sight of Jim or Bones, Aliah stiffly walked over to him, putting on a smile as real as she could muster.

"Aliah, meet my girlfriend, Jessica," he said smiling; the girl looked up with a smile then terror ripped across her face.

"Jessica," Aliah said with a smirk, "I see you've moved on from your previous engagement. Going for boys now are we? Were the older men too much for you?" Her face froze, Aliah had been the only one to know about Jessica getting married to a much older man. So old that before the marriage happened, he died.

"Aliah," she said bringing up a smile, "I didn't know you knew Pavel."

"Yes you did, I showed you his picture last semester and you thought he was so adorable," Aliah mocked getting high-pitched at the end of the statement. Pavel looked between the girls.

"Wait," he began, "you two know each other?"

"We did," Aliah said and jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned back and smiled as she saw James smiling down at her with a glisten in his eye. Then she turned back to the two, both of them pale; Pavel with nerves and Jessica with envy, "Pavel you have met, but Jessica, this is my boyfriend James T. Kirk, but I call him Jimmy." Aliah winked and turned to 'Jimmy' as he spoke.

"Sorry baby," he began with a wide smile, "I don't mean to interrupt your conversation here, but we need to get you packed for this weekend. I got us a hotel in Los Angeles so we're going to go out to the beaches by day and the clubs by night."

"Nu uh!" Aliah said turning her entire body to face him and he smiled and nodded.

"Yea huh!" he said, "So we have to go. Later, Pavlov!" He waved then picked Aliah up and threw her over his shoulder. She now had a perfect view of his butt and her face grew a deep shade of red as she realized he had a nice butt. When they got outside she heard the gruff voice of Bones telling Jim to put her down and he did.

"Bones, are you going with us too?" asked Aliah fixing her shirt.

"Yep," he said with a smile, "I have to make sure Jim doesn't make any moves."

* * *

That night as they got off the transport vessel Aliah began to gape at the sight in front of her. They were not in the city, but on a hill overlooking it and you could see the sun setting over the ocean. Jim wrapped his arm over her shoulder and looked out over the city.

"The view is great from here!" said Aliah looking over to Jim and he smirked down at her.

"You aren't telling me anything I didn't know," he said with a wink and she playfully punched him.

"Bonesy!" Aliah yelled for the doctor, noticing he was nowhere in sight.

"Right here," Bones called from a bench sitting under a tree nearby.

"C'mon," she said with a smile and was suddenly excited. She locked her arms with the two men and headed towards the city ready to just get away from it all.

* * *

By the time the three of them got to the hotel the sun had set and the nearly full moon was glowing bright. They sat in the room contemplating what to do due to the fact that Aliah was only 17 so there weren't many places she could legally go. Jim wanted to get her a fake I.D. but both Bones and Aliah knew if she was caught she'd be the one thrown out of Starfleet.

"Listen," she said finally, "You guys go out and have a fun time tonight. Tomorrow we'll scope out the town while we're heading down to the main beach and see if we can find some place that I can get in. If not then we'll have time to find someone who can make a good fake I.D. okay?"

"And what will you be doing?" said Jim unhappily.

"I'll stay either in here or I'll go out on the smaller beach outside. Maybe I can get some tips on where there's a Rec Center around here and I'll go swim some laps," she said with a smile, "Don't worry about me, and go have fun. Go get really drunk and have fun." Bones and Jim exchanged glances. Neither one of them was fond on the idea of leaving a 17 year old girl on her own.

"I'll be fine!" she said with an exasperated sigh and shoving them towards the door.

"Really go and have fun," she said as she shoved them out the door. She started to close it when a thought came to her mind, "And don't bring back any other girls! I might get jealous!" It was a joke, well kind of. She wouldn't be jealous if they brought girls back, but she definitely wouldn't be a happy camper either. She watched the guys walk down the hall and when they looked back she smiled, waved goodbye and closed the door. She turned to face the room in front of her, what was there to do? She smiled a mischievous, shit-eating grin.

"Oh there's plenty for me to do."

* * *

Jim and bones were halfway enjoying their time at the bar they had gone to. Halfway meaning they were drunk and screwing around, but a name kept popping in at the back of their minds; Aliah. They each had girls surrounding them trying to go home with them, but they wouldn't bring any of them home. About two hours into their night they were too bothered by the fact that Aliah was back at the hotel on her own so they paid for their drinks and left. When they got back Bones noticed that the staff seemed very short-handed, but didn't pass the thought farther along than that. Until they reached their floor.

As soon as the elevator doors opened up, music rushed into the cramped space. It was loud, and oddly hypnotic. As they walked closer and closer to their room they realized the source of the noise was in the same general area. That's when they saw the door wide open and people packed into the hallway. Bones and Jim looked at one another then ran into the room pushing through the people dancing. They found Aliah in the center of it all playing, poker?

"Alright boys," she was saying, "pants this time you know the deal!" she was yelling over the music and had a giant grin on her face. She looked up as she received the cards and began shuffling.

"Hey Jim, hey Bones!" she yelled with her smile just as wide as before, "you guys are back early! Wanna join?"

"What exactly are you playing?" asked Jim after walking around the table.

"Poker," she replied with a smirk, "With benefits." Jim laughed. Here he had been so worried that she would be all alone. She was the perfect genius, smart, pretty, and a total socialite.

"So am I dealing you two in?" she asked over the new song. Bones shook his head no, but Jim smirked with his infamous smile.

"Of course!" he said and she dealt Jim in. He started first because he was the next person on her left. He looked over his cards and smiled. Two tens.

"Shirt, and undershirt," he bid. Every other person folded immediately, except Aliah, who scooted away so she was facing just him.

"Call," she said with a smile and Bones flashed her a 'watch it' look. She winked in return, then discarded the top card and set out the flop: an ace of spades, a ten of diamonds, and a ten of spades. Jim smiled; four of a kind, the best kind.

"Pants," he added in.

"Raise it, skirt, boots, and disheveled hair style," she had a smirk on her face as she leaned in, "Wanna take a chance?" Her face was red and Jim noticed it then when she was only inches away. She didn't look drunk, but there were people drinking. Jim's smirk grew. She was challenging him.

"One sec," he said and stood up walking over to the radio. He turned it off and heard groans and complaints then he yelled, "alright everyone! Party's over!" People shuffled out and when the last person was gone Jim shut and locked the door then turned back to the table. Aliah was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table and ankles crossed. If he got to a certain angle he could see right up her skirt. However, he didn't get a chance because Bones was already in front of him.

"Fold," said Bones.

"Why? I want to see what she's got," he said, and he didn't mean her cards.

"That grin that she has on her face, I don't trust it," said Bones looking over his shoulder at her. Jim followed suit looking over Leonard's shoulder as well and she waved.

"Honestly Bones, I have a hand that can't lose," Jim said looking back at Leonard.

"What is it?" Bones asked.

"Four tens," Jim mumbled under his breath. Bones thought for a minute.

"It can be beat," he paused and looked back at the table where the cards lay. He examined the flop again. _An ace of spades, a ten of spades and she had at least a jack of spades…_

"I think it's too risky," he finished finally, "look at all the spades. If she has a royal flush you will lose." Jim looked them over and thought.

"There's a probability that I will win," he said, "Even if she has the other spade in her hand, what are the odds that the last one she needs will come up?"

"Slim, but-"

"See Bones?" said Kirk confidently cutting off his friend, "No need to worry."

* * *

When Jim told Leonard there was no need to worry, he had believed it. He continued to believe it as he sat down across from her and she took the deck back from Leonard. He knew his friend would never help someone cheat against him. He even believed it as she smiled and threw the card away then placed a Seven of Hearts on the table. He ceased believing it when discarded the final card and the Queen of Spades appeared on the table. His mouth nearly dropped and her smile grew wider. Jim put down his two tens, not nearly as confident as he had been minutes earlier. She put her cards on the table and revealed her winning hand: a Jack of Spades and the King of Spades. Jim heard Bones slapping his own forehead and felt like doing the same, however he resisted the urge.

"Well," said Jim defeated, "You won." He began to take his shirt off, until he felt the shirt not budging. He looked towards the source of the problem and his eyes met feminine hands. He followed the hands up to her face and noticed that her smile (while still a smile) was sincere and sweet.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I knew the whole time I was going to win."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Her smile grew a little and she put her index finger to her lips.

"That's my secret," she said then pointed to him, "You'll figure it out one day."

* * *

That night while they almost all slept peacefully, Jim was awake. He was lying in bed next to a girl who he hadn't had sex with. It was a strange new feeling for him. He rolled to his side to look at her and became enthralled. Her hair was lighter than normal and it was softly curling around her face the longer the night went on. A strand fell from its perch that had been mostly behind her ear and he moved it back with a finger. She smiled in her sleep and moved her cheek towards his hand, towards warmth.

Whenever James T. Kirk was lying in bed with another girl he often received the infamous 'what now' feeling, presently he had that very same feeling, but this time it was a little bit different. _What now, _he thought _I kind of want Pavel to keep it steady with the other girl._

_Shape up,_ said his devilish side, _just take her now and do what you always do. She'll be fine. They're always fine._

_Who's always fine? _

_The other girls! The rest of your one night stands; your notches!_

_She's not like the rest of them though._

_Sure she is! She's a female! You sleep with her and she'll be sad for a while until she goes shopping then she'll be fine!_

_Some how you are failing at persuading me this time. I won't make her a one night stand. I won't even take her unless she really wants to be mine._

_Jim, you're a fool._

_I'll be a fool then. _ Then a smirk came to his face as he thought his last thought, _she'll be mine eventually._

That night Jim's dreams were filled with demons, angels, and Aliah O'Hara.

* * *

_A/n: Wow, it looks so short on here, it was typed up at four pages on Microsoft Word. :\. I apologize for not getting this up in a timely manner. I never knew college would put such a dent in my writing time. Fortunately my classes are starting to get to a point where they will soon lull and I will hopefully be able to write more._

_I know some people will say what is this Kirk is not being Kirk at the end of this chapter, I know. I never really thought of him as *that* much of a ladies man throughout the entire original Episodes. He had flings yes, but so do many REAL people. No worries, he'll still be a 'Ladies Man'._

_Chekov looks like a bad guy now lol. He'll redeem himself I'm sure. I'm already working on the next one so, hopefully it'll be up soon._


	7. Angel of Music

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. I started writing this while Phantom of the Opera was in town and had a bunch of great ideas however not many of them flowed with what I wanted to go on. Also I changed my pen name so now there shouldn't be a question as to if I'm slightly conceited or not... _

_As always I do not own Star Trek, just the character Aliah. The title is from the song in Phantom of the Opera. _

_Enjoy. ~~3_

Angel of Music

The next morning Aliah woke up to the wonderful smell of waffles. With her eyes still closed she sniffed the air taking in the wonderful smell. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the waffle sitting on the nightstand next to her. She sat up and looked around. Bones was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while drinking coffee and Jim was no where to be seen. Upon listening, Aliah heard the shower going and assumed that it was Jim. She turned back to the waffles and grabbed them while getting up.

"Good Morning," he said without looking away from the newspaper.

"Morning," she said quietly sitting down across from him.

"Asleep still?" he asked setting down the newspaper to look at her. She nodded slightly and began munching on the waffle.

"I will be until I get in there," she said in between bites and motioned towards the bathroom door, after Bones sent her a questioning look she continued with a sigh, "I need to take a shower to wake up."

Aliah took her shower once Jim was out of it. She took her swimsuit in with her and a pair of short shorts and a tank top. When she walked out of the bathroom Jim and Leonard were talking about one of the girls at the bar the night before; probably the waitress. Aliah smiled realizing that they had kept their promise of not bringing home any girls. She was off in her own little world and didn't notice that they were silent. She turned with her bag in hand and her sunglasses on and jumped, seeing them staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"We've never seen you in anything but pants," said Bones.

"We're just a little shocked that you have long, lean, and very tan legs," said Jim with a smirk and his eyes trailing up and down her legs.

"Really?" she said, "Huh." She stretched out her right leg and pointed her toe, and looked at her leg then shrugged her shoulders standing straight again. She grabbed her uniform boots and put them on then grabbed the boys.

"Come on guys!" she said excited.

While they were walking to the beach Aliah hummed a smooth happy melody with a giant smile on her face. They found a place that would let her in without too much fuss. They did however strictly imply the drinking age limit. The guys were much happier knowing she would be going with them tonight rather than staying at the hotel where she might throw another mass party.

Aliah was just happy. Jim and Bones had really given her a great present by taking her away from her problems for the weekend. She knew the problems would still be there when she got back, but she felt that she could now face them with confidence. And Aliah now knew that she'd have the boys as long as she lived. They would always be in her heart as the people who got her through her first real heart break. Aliah stopped dead in her tracks and the boys, who had been talking and not really paying attention, ran into the back of her.

"Hey why'd you stop," Bones said grumpily. Aliah laughed to herself then turned to them and gave Jim a hug then Bones a hug. Aliah turned on her heel and began walking towards the beach again. Jim and Leonard looked at each other in bewilderment then shrugged their shoulders. They followed after her and soon found themselves at the beach.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jim asked Aliah putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked like a kid in a candy shop. She looked round then stopped and stared at something to their left. Jim's gaze followed in the general direction. It was a game of beach volleyball, girls versus boys. Aliah ran straight to the game and when the ball went out of bounds she moved over to where the boys were 'hi-fiving' for the newly scored point.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly and they all turned to her bewildered then smirk.

"How can we help you Miss?" asked one of the boys walking up to her.

"I was wondering if I could join your game," she said with a big smile.

"We don't have any room on our team," said one of the girls walking under the net, "so scram."

"Chill off the hating Sarah," said one of the boys. He had blonde hair and green eyes and had a very dark tan. Aliah labeled him beach bum, "make peace with the new friends and chillax we have people missing from the team so she can join the stellar dudes."

"Really?" she asked, "that's awesome! What position do you want me to play?"

"Do you know how to spike?" the captain looking guy asked.

"Yeah a little bit," she said with a smile and took up the position.

To say that volleyball was yet another thing that came to Aliah naturally was an understatement. She had played on the varsity team her freshman year at the high school she had attended, though very people knew that. _'Pavel did,'_ she let the thought escape her mind and scowled. Why was she thinking about him? With perfect timing the ball came in her direction from the other side of the net and she jumped up and slammed it. The girls didn't bother to try to stop it and Aliah felt bad. She had hit the ball with more force than she had meant to.

"Sorry," Aliah said embarrassed.

"Man, keep doing that! Then they'll never go for the ball," said one of the guys on her team. Aliah smiled and laughed at them.

"So try and kill them with the volleyball so they run away from it, rodger!" she laughed.

Bones and Jim sat on the sidelines watching Aliah play with the boys, they didn't know the score before Aliah joined but they were sure her team was winning. Bones studied her. He noticed that every time before she hit the ball she would scowl and grumble to herself about things. Jim noticed it too.

"Is she talking to herself?" he whispered.

"Yea, I think she's relieving stress," Leonard whispered back. The farther along the game went the less she mumbled and frowned, and the more she started smiling and laughing. The game went on break and Aliah ran over to Jim and Leonard.

* * *

"Did you guys want to go swim or something?" she asked sitting in front of them, "I mean I feel bad because I'm playing Volleyball and you guys are just sitting here watching. What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go surfing," said Jim excited, he took Aliah's hand and began running towards a surf shop. Before she was out of reach she grabbed McCoy's hand.

"You're going too!" she said with a smile as Jim dragged them along.

Aliah was sitting on her board waiting for the final wave for the night wit Jim next to her. McCoy had already swum in and Aliah was looking back behind her at the waves when she noticed the sunset.

"Wow, Jim look!" she said pointing at the sun as it began to hit the oceans horizon, "it looks so… amazing." Jim looked back and smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice but you should see the sunsets in Iowa," he said then looked back at Aliah, "I think you'd love them." Aliah looked at him smiling.

"Maybe someday I'll see it," she said then noticed the wave coming in, "get ready here comes a wave!"

* * *

At the club that night Aliah had a lot of fun. She was on the dance floor enjoying her self until Jim pulled her from the center of a group of people.

"Can we talk real quick?" he yelled over the music.

"Sure!" she yelled back with a smile. He led her out the side door and she continued to dance to the music which was barely audible. Jim put his hands on her shoulders to make her stop bouncing around and Aliah looked up to his eye.

"Yes?" she asked raising her eyebrow with a smirk still on her face.

"Go out with me?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question, "please?" The smirk on Aliah's face faded and she looked down. Grant it Chekov had a girlfriend, but going out with Jim? He was the biggest playboy and had a track record a mile and a half long, did she really want to deal with that? Then the bigger question, did she feel like that for Jim?

"Look," he said thinking quick, "If Pavlov and the girl don't work out and you still want to go out with him then we can break up and go back with him."

"You won't be okay with that," she said looking back at him.

"Think of it as a way to get back at Pavlov," he said diverting her question.

"I don't know Jim," she said looking away from him in thought. Then she looked back at him with piercing eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," he said with a smile, that's all he could ask for. He opened the door and let her go first. The rest of the night Bones and Jim watched Aliah and talked, while Aliah danced around the dance floor her mind empty as she just enjoyed the music and the night. That's when she realized she was thankful to the Angel of Music, to give her such a wonderful escape.

_A/n: R&R and if story ideas are suggested not only will they be noted but they will be considered. I am considering going through and editing all of the stories after I finish up a couple more chapters. Next One is nearly done so it shouldn't take too much longer to get it out to you._

_Hopefully the stories will come out faster now that i have some more free time (only like four or five days left of each class). Yayness._


	8. Yesterday

_**A/n: ** To all my faithful readers, thank you and I love you all. I feel that I owe you so much more than this chapter I am about to give you. I hit a major writing block with this story because I made the main character nearly too perfect without realizing it. So I'm in the re-editing process trying to figure out where I went off a little but, and I have a plan :) . Midterms are this week, but afterwards its spring break so no excuses for not writing then. Special thanks to cheerio-ninja, for being one of the firsts to point out my mistakes. Also thanks to Miss-Paparella who gave me the idea to get myself out of my writing slump. To the others who have review in the past very special thanks to you as well. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters from it (only Aliah). If i did, these would be on TV. I also do not own Yesterday by the Beatles the song this was written off of. _

_**Yesterday**_

It was a Monday and Pavel knew it was a bad day from the start. He woke up twenty minutes later than normal then when he got in the shower he found that the hot water wasn't working. After taking a quick cold shower he began to change and realized his pants were in his dorm still. So after running down the hallway in a Starfleet shirt and Star Wars boxers he ran into his dorm and changed.

"Nice boxers," his roommate commented and Pavel cursed in Russian. They had been a joke from Aliah almost a year previous and only now were they fitting him. He smiled remembering his birthday and when she handed him the present with the sweetest most innocent look on her face. He had opened it eagerly and turned bright red upon seeing what they were. He had stared at C3PO for a few seconds then looked at her. Her laugh was sweet as she hugged him and spoke, "I knew he was your favorite character after seeing all of the series, so when I saw those at the store in Amarillo I bought them for you." The thought left his mind as his PADD went off indicating that he had 15 minutes to get breakfast and get to class. He ran to the cafeteria and grabbed an apple and an orange and sat at a table.

"C'mon!" he heard a familiar female voice call out and he looked for the source. He found her about five tables over and pulling onto to Jim's arm.

"Ali, slow down," said Jim with a smile on his face, "it's not like we're late yet."

"Yet is the key word there!" Aliah said with a smile spread across her face.

"I think we should just ditch," he said his smile becoming a smirk.

"Um let me think about that, um nope!" Pavel watched the two with envy and regret.

"They got together last night," said Leonard McCoy sitting down next to the young Russian.

"I don't care," said Pavel angered.

"You do too," Leonard said eyeing him, "You know you were the one to break her heart."

"She was the one who after I got in a fight with Jim over her she kept hanging around him," he fired back defensively.

"After _you_ kept ignoring her. I was the one who decided to go to her room that night and Jim followed me, wanting to show her the black eye you gave him," said Len with an exasperated sigh. He stood nearly finished with his meal and looked down at the young Russian, "Learn to look before you leap." With that Bones McCoy was gone and off to class.

Pavel stood slowly in a daze. The girl, who he had been pretending to care for, Jessica, walked up to him with her fake smile on her face. Everything about her had seemed especially fake since Friday, straight down to her blonde hair with dark roots. She spoke, but he didn't really listen.

"We aren't dating anymore," he said after she questioned why he didn't call. She took a step back and tears welled up in her eyes. Asshole: 1, tact: 0. He felt bad as she ran off crying, but he didn't have the extra energy to chase after her today. He felt drained suddenly and shuffled to class. He noticed as he walked in Aliah and Jim sitting next to each other. She was laughing at something Jim had just said. She had to be faking the happiness right? She was just trying to rub it in even more than she needed to, right? Pavel saw as Leonard nudged the couple and they looked back at Bones. Wordlessly he nodded at Pavel and their gaze followed straight to the Russian boy. Aliah's cheeks brightened in embarrassment. Pavel took his eyes off them and trekked to the nearest seat.

During the class Aliah flooded his mind. He had never meant to do anything wrong. He felt that it was all her fault, until breakfast that morning. Had she really been so upset that she kept Jim and Bones company? New light being shed on the situation was not anything that Pavel needed. He _needed_ her. He _needed_ her to be his. He _needed_ her to know this was all just a grave misunderstanding. But he didn't know how to tell her that, she was with Jim now and his sinking self-esteem knew that if he told her how he really felt (which was already far out of the question) she would laugh and turn back to Jim and walk away.

He had no proof of this of course, but he knew it would happen. Maybe, if he was patient with her she would come back to him. Until then he had to put her out of his mind, and focus on school. With that, thought in mind he prepaired to take notes. With his P.A.D.D. in hand he listened to the teacher.

"And that's all for today, see you guys tomorrow where we'll talk about some great engineering mishaps and what we've learned from them," the teacher concluded. _Черт*,_ Pavel thought his head falling slightly. He picked up his books and walked out of class.

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

__

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

___* черт supposedly means damn. If you know Russian and its wrong, let me know and I will fix it accordingly. _

___Next one will be longer. I promise._


	9. With You, Alice

_A/n: Hello, my lovilies :) Got this chapter out in a fairly timely manner. This one is based off two songs, With You by Jessica Simpson and Alice by Avril Lavigne._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek nor do I own the two songs that inspired this chapter (listed above)._

_Without further adieu._

**_Edit: OMG! I'm so sorry I realized just recently I really got my characters in a mix up. I did a quick edit of this one when I realized it. Still going back through and fixing things._**

With You, Alice

_**October**_

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January**_

_**February**_

It had been quite some time since Pavel had last seen Aliah, but last glance proved she wasn't doing too well. His thoughts were plagued by her nightmarish image. Her normally silver-blue eyes were gray and dull. Her glowing tan was tired and worn out looking. Her beautiful brown hair that had once cascaded down her back barely reached her shoulders and was never kept in the once familiar braid.

Did she even come back after they're winter holidays? Infamous James Kirk was rarely showing up as well.

Pavel sat at his normal lunch table spreading out his books and began to study. His grades had slightly lowered and he knew why. She was constantly on his mind. He jumped as he heard a tray land on his table. Looking up at the source he saw the very girl who plagued his thoughts, looking much better than the last time he had seen her. Then he noticed another tray in her hand and glanced down at the one on the table. A smile crossed his face as he saw the macaroni and cheese accompanied by applesauce and a bratwurst. They were some of his favorites.

"May I join you?" she asked finally. Pavel looked back at her and nodded. Her voice had been so quiet, unlike the Aliah he once knew. What had happened over the last couple of months?

"I was wondering if you could help me catch up and study some?" she said as she sat down.

"Of course," he said quickly. He would do anything to be with her again. She could ask him to hack into the computer systems and he would do it in seconds. Break into a bank, he'd do it. Kill someone, consider it done. _Okay, maybe not that extensive_, he thought with a slight smirk. Then he wondered if she was still with Kirk.

"Thanks," she said smiling a tired smile, "I've had a rough go these past few months."

"Are you OK?" he asked as she watched her plate. The food she had bought for lunch had only been played with, not one bite eaten.

"No, not really," she said with the sad, tired smile still on her face. He pulled her chair closer to his, like he had done so many times when he was little.

"Tell me," it wasn't a question. She sighed and looked around. Not many people were in the cafeteria for lunch that day.

"My grandma, Aunt May and my sister were in a car accident. Starfleet granted me a couple month pardon to take care of my sister while my mom stayed in the hospital," she said.

"How are they now?" he asked hoping they were all okay.

"May's home now, Lexi's helping take care of her," she said, "Lexi didn't get hurt at all except for a couple bruises, that's why I was taking care of her." The lack of mentioning her grandma did not go unnoticed.

"And your grandma?" She didn't even have to speak and he knew; she began crying. He stretched his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. He stayed silent just letting her cry into his chest. Only a select few dared to look over at the two. A girl who was studying Xenolinguistics came over and patted her on the shoulder. Aliah looked up to her and was graced with a warm smile.

"Things get better sweetheart, just keep that in mind," she said and Pavel nodded in agreement. The girl walked away and Aliah lowered her face to his chest. Pavel tilted her chin to look at him.

"How about we make a deal?" he said finally.

"What?" she said and her voice cracked.

"Let's be there for each other from now on, okay?" he said with a smirk on his face. A smile reached her lips but missed her eyes when she responded with a nod. She lowered her head to his chest again silently crying. He petted her hair and muttered Russian lovelies to her. When she stopped crying, she pulled away from the hug and stood up, wiping away the tears.

"Um," she sniffled, "How about we get together tomorrow? Tonight some friends are taking me to a party that'll 'Change my life for the good.'"

"Tomorrow's good," he said and grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away. She turned back to him and he smiled, "You're welcome to come over anytime, day or night." She nodded and slightly smiled then walked away. He turned to the food she had brought him. Smiling he began eating some of it; slowly things were failing back into place.

Aliah wasn't really sure what was going on. She was seeing things here and there. When she'd look towards where the object was, it was gone like it had never been there. There were people laughing, loud music thrumming through the room. Time was moving slowly. Kirk was no where in sight. Walking slowly (it was the only speed she could handle) she stumbled out of the room. Where was close? Her brain functioned slowly as she thought through places to go to. One name popped into her head and she began into that direction.

As she walked up to the door she pressed the call button on the pad next to the door. She played with her hair as she leaned against the wall. The door was moving she was convinced. She squinted at it and it began rotating. Then it disappeared with a person standing where it was.

"Ali? What are you doing up?" said Pavel rubbing his eyes. She remained silent trying to remember why she was there.

"Ali?" he said again and she looked at him confused. It was then that he noticed her eyes were glazed and her eyeliner was smudged making her look ill. Or maybe she was ill. Her skin was covered in sweat and her hair was a complete mess. She could only stand straight against the wall and when she moved away from it she stumbled, nearly falling.

"'I think I need to go to my room and sleep," she said. She began to walk away and fell. Pavel caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," he said picking her up. She began laughing hysterically.

"Put me down you mad Russian!" she yelled and he laughed trying to hush her.

"Ali, sh! Don't wake up the building!" he carried her into his room where his roommate was in deep sleep.

"Come on you," he said as he set her down and pushed her towards the bathroom, "Wash up."

She came back from the bathroom looking slightly more refreshed and sat in the chair. Grabbing a blanket she curled up and began to doze off, until Pavel walked over to her.

"C'mon you in bed," he said grabbing her wrist. She whined in protest until the moment she laid her head on the pillow. She felt the bed sink behind her and saw Pavel lying on top of the covers next to her.

"Good night Pavel," she said smiling. He looked back at her and smiled wishing her a good night as well. Then like the snap of the fingers, she was peacefully asleep.


	10. Change The World

_A/n: Hello dearies. I know It's been a while. So sorry. I've lost a ton of intrest in this story but I'm still trying to keep going. Believe it or not my boyfriend is really helping me out with this one lol. _

_Anyway you may have gotten an update saying that there were two updates to this story. This is true I realized a vital flaw in the last chapter and deleted it and reposted it. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Aliah. The Song that this chappie is named after is by Finger Eleven._

_So without further delay, I present chapter ten._

**Change the World**

Pavel was happier than he could ever remember being. He was laying next to the most important person in his life. She made him who he was and no matter what she was engraved into his heart. She was a permanent fingerprint, even if she didn't know it.

It was early the morning after she appeared at his door, completely drugged and not sure what was going on. Six o'clock was normally his most precious thinking time where he was hardly awake, but constant thoughts plagued his conscience. This current morning he was wide awake and smiling, thinking about the girl next to him. He looked over at Aliah and sighed. She had always been a peaceful sleeper and as much as he wanted to keep them there together forever, he knew if she didn't wake up soon he would have to wake her. He really didn't want to be part of the latest Starfleet scandal and if his roommate woke up and saw her in their room there would be rumors flying like wildfire. He shuddered at the thought.

He looked down at Aliah and watched her sleep. For now he would enjoy the most blissful moment in his life.

The first thing Aliah noticed when she awoke was the fact that she was extremely warm. Perfectly content Aliah sighed and smiled, keeping her eyes closed. She felt someone watching her but ignored them, thinking nothing of it, until she heard familiar laughter. When she opened her eyes, it only took half a second to realize she was not in her room. She jumped up then immediately collapsed back into the bed from a splitting headache. She closed her eyes hooping that would help the pain go away. The bed moved next to her and she slowly opened an eye to look at the person leaning over her with a warming smile.

"Morning," he whispered softly and she opened her second eye. She mustered a smile, not really feeling it due to her pain.

"Morning," she mumbled and noticed how he left out the 'good.' He stared at her and she raised an eyebrow then lowered it feeling the pain brought with it. "How did, I get here?"

That was it? He expected a glare, a slap, a scream, anything but that.

"Um, you came to my door last night after ze party," he said slowly, "when I answered you vere about to leave, but you could hardly walk so I had you stay here." He moved over as she sat up straight processing what he said. Did she even remember? "How do you feel?"

"Like a starship landed on my head," she said and stood slowly making sure she had her balance fully before moving. She looked down at her nasty clothes and scrunched her nose in agony. She had slept in them; she might just burn them, maybe, if she felt like being extreme. The night was slowly coming back to her but she shoved it off looking at the clock.

"If we get going," she started, "we can probably make it to my room so I can change and head down to breakfast before anyone even is really up and moving." Pavel nodded and stood up. It wasn't until he moved across the room to his dresser that Aliah realized he was wearing just a pair of boxers and a white tank top. Then she noticed they were the C3PO boxers that she had bought him a few years ago. With a slight blush she smiled. He – not even noticing her watching him – walked out of the room down to the bathroom to change into his clothes. When he came back she was sitting on his bed looking out the window. The sun was coming in at just the right angle and she looked so perfect. There was a halo encasing her body. He was stunned for a moment. Had he always known she was that beautiful? She looked at him with a smile and stood.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded watching her move closer to him. He threw his clothes in his hamper and they left the room with Pavel's roommate not even flinching. For a moment, Pavel wondered if he should check for a pulse then with a smile he continued on.

When they had arrived at her room Aliah offered for him to come in if he wanted but told him she needed to at least take a shower and changed her clothes. To give her privacy he left her room and walked around the dorm then walked down the stairs and sat on a bench outside her dorm. Not too long after he sat down she walked outside with her casual clothes on (neither of them had a class till at least 11 so there was no need to dress in their uniform yet) and her PADD in hand. She was planning on some studying apparently. Her short black hair was still damp and done up in a small half ponytail. Her silver-blue eyes were bright and refreshed and popped now due to the touch of non-smudged eyeliner. She was wearing a black tank top, dark denim jeans and flip flops.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, a smile spread across her features.

At breakfast she ate cereal and an apple, not feeling terribly hungry. Pavel however had sausage, bacon, pancakes, eggs, fruit and half of a waffle. They talked some, but mostly Aliah studied. While Aliah knew pretty much every weapon made and the frequency most of them ran on, she had decided to challenge herself and double major with xenolinguistics, but that was before the crash and before she knew that she would be out of school for a while. Xenolinguistics was hard to study by oneself, just as any other language was.

They sat there for nearly an hour with no one hardly entering or leaving the cafeteria. There were a few times that Aliah didn't understand what she was looking at and would ask Pavel. He would take a look and a couple times he had no idea. Then she would call over another Xenolinguistics major to help her. The girl was nice and was always at breakfast as early as they had been that day for extra study time. She was more than willing to help Aliah, which Aliah was thankful for. So she joined their table and whenever Aliah had questions she would ask the other girl.

"I've just realized," said Aliah suddenly setting down her PADD. "I don't even know your name!" She looked to the girl who she had in just the last half hour met and learned about (such things as she was from Swahili decent) and scanned her over. She had cocoa skin and dark chocolate eyes; her long straight black hair was up in a ponytail and reached halfway down her back.

"It's Nyota Uhura," she said with a confident smile.

"Ah, what a beautiful name! Mine – to make this companionship normal- is Aliah O'Hara. I'm glad to have met you Nyota!"Aliah said with a smile spread across her features. Pavel smiled watching her. Making friends was so casual for her. He then realized before her he really didn't have any friends himself. Boy how she had changed that; currently he had lots of friends although most of them were back in Russia. He had simply not tried to make friends at Starfleet; he was far too busy with school work for that.

It was with that thought that Pavel realized he was in love with his best friend. He wanted nothing but to hold her at every moment he could. Her lips – which were often a rosy red from her constant licking –seemed to beg for his kisses. Her eyes were the most perfect eyes he had ever seen. Her skin although currently paler than usual was normally full and appeared to glow. Every time she flashed him that pearly white smile, butterflies found their way to Pavel's stomach and he couldn't ever help but to smile back.

She was talking to the girl, Uhura, back on the subject of school work and Pavel let out a long content sigh as he watched her wheels turn. He was definitely in love with her, he was sure of that now. He was just scared beyond all belief that once her grades returned to normal she would disappear from his life again. He couldn't handle that, although she had never been like that in the past. Then again she was still with Jim Kirk. A scowl crawled onto Pavel's face momentarily, but was replaced with a smile as Aliah looked back at him with excitement.

"Pavel! I finally figured this stuff out!" she nearly squealed with excitement and gave him a large hug. He hugged back not ever wanting to let go. Yes, he was in love.

_So did you like it? Personally this was my favorite one for quite some time. R & R please. :)_


	11. Call Your Name

_A/N: Hello lovelies, here I am again. :) This one I didn't really know what to do with until about three hours ago and I'm tired so I haven't really checked the spelling or anything, but I finished it so I wanted you all to have it. Enjoy and please comment._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or any of the characters in this story except for Aliah. The song this chapter is named after is Call Your Name by Daughtry and the lyrics are at the bottom._

**_One last thing! At the end of this story is kind of a sex scene. I've seen worse on TV, but whatever. You'll see it right away and its switching to Jim's POV. It's that paragraph. You can skip it if you feel the need, but you might miss somethings. I tried to avoid being graphic._**

**Call Your Name**

Jim saw it happening before Aliah knew it was happening. The distance from her had caused Pavel to realize what he had lost and he wasn't going to lose her again and Jim Kirk knew her heart had always belonged to the Russian boy. The study sessions which had only been in the morning had progressed into almost every chance the two got. She was spending more time with Pavel than Jim and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jim knew it was time to back out.

Pavel had won the battle for the girl they both loved. She loved him more, she always had. Jim was disappointed in himself. Why had he tortured himself by asking her out? As he stood in the slow drizzle of rain he looked up at the sky and thought back on the last several months. With a sad smile he thought of all the great times he had with her and that none of them included sex. He heard footsteps splashing through puddles and looked at the source. Aliah was running up to him holding an umbrella in her hands. She smiled at him and raised it higher so he could stand under it as well. Stopping she smiled and said hello. He tried to smile back, but he couldn't do it. Heavy thoughts lowered the edge of his lips.

"What's wrong, Jim?" she asked her smile fading. Upon further inspection she saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin seemed paler than normal.

"I promised you that if Pavel ever came around to his senses I'd let you go back to him," Jim said and it sounded much stronger than he felt. He cleared his throat, dismissing the lump, "So here we are. I'm always here for you; you know that." He reached for her cheek and touched it lovingly. She was staring up at him lost. He swallowed away tears that threatened to fall again and continued one final time, "I'm breaking up with you Ali. You're free to go back to him, I'll be around." With those final words he turned on his heels and left, never pausing to look back at her. Not that he would have been able to see her, for tears clouded his vision.

She dropped the umbrella to the ground and watched him walk away. He was joking right? Haha, Jim, very funny. She watched him walking away not even pausing to look back and reality set in; he wasn't joking. He was leaving; her mind screamed for him and she opened her mouth, but the words never came out. Her knees were weak and she wanted to fall to the ground crying. He had kept his end of the promise, but maybe she didn't want him to?

The thought made her pause and she looked down at the ground. He was her other half, didn't he know that? She felt the world crumbling around her and began to walk back to her room, her feet dragging on the ground. She was in her room before she realized it and collapsed onto her bed in wet clothes and tennis shoes. She cried for a while, wondering if Jim was already with another girl for the night.

When the tears could no longer fall she rolled over and grabbed her PADD off of her side table and scrolled through the list of names. She paused as her fingers hovered over Jim Kirk's name. She licked her dry lips and rubbed her weary eyes. Then with a flick of her wrist and a touch of her figer she was sending a message. Less than thirty seconds later she received a message back.

'I'll be there momentarily,

Pavel'

She wiped another tear from her eyes and stood up slowly. Running a hand through her hair she looked around her room. She looked over at the chair that Jim had spent so much of the time when they were talking, studying or just hanging out with Bones. She didn't know how long she watched the spot wondering why she wished Jim was sitting there smiling at her or laughing at a random comment, but her eyes were torn away as there was a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it seeing a winded Pavel standing there. His normally pale cheeks were bright red and his normally calm face was filled with worries. Aliah stepped aside and let Pavel in, but before he walked too far he grabbed a hold of her and hugged her.

"It's okay to cry," Pavel said after hearing her door shut behind them.

"I already did," Aliah said, her voice sounding weak. Pavel backed out of the hug and sat her down on her bed then sat next to her.

"What happened," he asked and she sighed closing her eyes.

"He sent me a message saying to meet him at our spot, so I went to go meet him there. However as soon as I got there I noticed something was wrong, he looked terrible. Then he just broke up with me saying he was keeping to his promise," although the story had been short, by the end of it Aliah was crying once again and Pavel held onto her tightly. He didn't know what this 'promise' was, but he wasn't going to ask her. As he held onto he remembered when she was little and he whispered soft Russian nothing's to her and it had calmed her down, so he decided to try it. Whether it was just from crying so much already or the sound of his voice, he didn't know, but Aliah soon fell asleep. Pavel laid her down on her bed then lay next to her, his hand sliding through her hair. In his eyes, James T. Kirk was the biggest idiot to roam the planet. Pavel would take from his own mistakes and Jim's mistakes, and love Aliah like she deserved to be loved; forever and for always. With that final thought running through his mind, Pavel nestled in next to her and closed his eyes; falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

It had never been this bad for Jim before. As he looked down upon the naked girl beneath him he kept imagining it was Aliah. Every time the female below him spoke, moaned or screamed, he couldn't help but wish it was _Aliah_. Fallback sex had always been great to him, but this time it just wasn't satisfying. And what really drove him nuts was the fact that he had never had sex with Aliah. He had dreamt of it, sure, any guy who didn't was lame. However as he reached his climax and pounded into the female below him he moaned for Aliah with a satisfied smirk. All movements from the woman below him stopped and he looked down at her. His smirked faded away and he rolled off of her and pulled on his clothes. Never once had he called for another female during sex. This time, however, he had to keep his eyes closed most of the time because he needed that to be _her_ under him.

After he put his clothes on Jim walked out of the woman's room and walked back to his own where Bones would be waiting for him. The walk back took him past Aliah's building and as he began to walk by he couldn't help but stop and look up to her window. The light was on, maybe she was still awake. Maybe he could talk to her and tell her he was sorry that he didn't mean it. Maybe she would listen and tell him it was okay, that she loved him, and he could tell her he loved her back. He paused at his thoughts. _He could tell her that he loved her_. Looking towards his building then up at her window where the light was on he let his feet decide where they wanted to go.

He took the stairs up seven floors; giving him time to think of what he would say when she answered the door. One thing was for sure, he wanted to tell her he loved her and that he had never felt this way about anyone else in his life. With that plan in mind he set foot on her level and walked to her door, looking down at his feet as he knocked. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. This time he heard movement from the other side and a glimmer of hope flashed through his mind. With newly found strength he started as soon as the door opened.

"Aliah, look I'm really sorry for earlier, I," he stopped as he saw Pavel leaning against the door frame, glaring daggers at the older man. His mouth open he searched for things to say, "Pavel, why… What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care or her," he said glancing back towards the sleeping figure on the bed. His gaze turned back to Jim and he smirked, "I guess that's something you couldn't do."

"I wanted to apologize to her," Jim said standing taller. This kid was not going to act mightier than him.

"Vit red lipstick smudged all over your neck and cheeks? Vit bruises forming on you're neck?" Jim's hand shot up to his neck and felt for the things Pavel was speaking of. A sticky spot on his neck let him know Pavel was at least partially speaking the truth. "And vit clothes disheveled and vrinkled? She'd have no idea vat you vere doing." Jim knew he was right, but stood his ground.

"Look, just tell her I came by and that I'd really like to talk to her," he said not wanting to admit defeat, but not knowing what else to say.

"No," said the steadily growing Russian, "You leave her alone. You never speak vit her again. You destroyed her once already, just stay avay." With that he closed the door and left Jim standing alone in the hallway. Mechanically Jim walked back to his building and entered his room. He heard Bones speak, but couldn't understand the words._ You destroyed her once already_. Those five words kept repeating in his mind. _You destroyed her once already._ Jim lay down in bed facing his wall as the words bounced around his mind.

"I destroyed her once already," he said aloud. With his pride suddenly gone he cried himself to sleep. _He _destroyed _her_, the only girl he had ever truly loved. _He destroyed her._

You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard  
Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard  
There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
What's on my heart without leaving scars  
So can you hear me when I call your name?

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said  
And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
Can you hear me when I call your name?  
When I call your name

Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong  
And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long  
There's gotta be a better way for me to say  
What's on my heart without leaving scars  
So can you hear me when I call your name?  
So can you hear me when I call your name?

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said  
And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
Can you hear me when I call your name?

You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said  
When I call your name  
You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said  
When I call your name

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said  
And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
Can you hear me when I call your name?

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?  
There's so much to be said  
And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low  
Can you hear me when I call your name? ~Daughtry


	12. Speechless

**A/N: New chappie for you my lovilies :) I know shocker right? Two in one week, I must be bored. Nope, not the case I've been working my arse off, but I've had several caffeine highs where I've been up most of the night and a couple songs played on my ipod and I was like THATS IT! Not too many more chappies left, although down the line I've got ideas for a sequel perhaps. Too many other things lined up first though...**

**Please review :) I do rather enjoy your comments. And as I write each chapter then post it, I like to get ideas from you, the reader. And most importantly, enjoy! :) hugs and friendly kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it, or else this would be on TV or in a movie! This is purely fan based! I only own Aliah and small parts of the plot which include her. Song is Speechless by Lady Gaga.**

**Speechless**

When Aliah woke up the next morning, she immediately knew the day before had not been just a bad dream. She rolled onto her back and sat up looking around her room, her eyes passing over her clock that read 5:30 and continued around when they landed upon a figure lying on the floor next to her bed. Pavel looked worse for the wear; he was pale with dark circles under his eyes and looked as though he had just fallen asleep. She watched him as he shivered and looked around for another blanket. Stepping onto the floor quietly, she walked as silently as possible to the bed that was supposed to be occupied by her room mate (whom she had not seen in several weeks) and pulled off the blanket. She walked over to him and laid the blanket on top of him.

Pavel shot up after feeling something touch him and his eyes immediately landed on Aliah, who looked like she was ready to cry again. He had seen her like this twice in his life and recognized that she felt broken and lost as to what she should do, although both times were at the passing of family members. He watched her sit on the bed and look out the window where the sun was slowly beginning to rise for the day. Silence occupied the room as he watched her, both of them deep in thought.

Pavel had not slept well, in fact he had only gotten about an hours worth of sleep the whole night, debating on what to say to Aliah when she awoke. It had taken him several hours, but he decided not to tell her about Jim's visit. She was hurting because of him and Pavel wanted to make sure they stayed away from each other, feeling that would be best and keep Aliah sane.

"Things vill get better," Pavel said moving to sit next to her. He moved to hold her hand, but as he touched it she shied away from him. He felt a pang at his heart as she rejected him, but wouldn't give up. Placing his hands on her shoulders he began to rub her back and after she relaxed he pulled her into a hug. She tensed up again, but after a few moments she relaxed into his chest. He laid his head on her shoulder and accompanied her in looking out the window.

The days moved by slowly and she rarely saw Jim anywhere. Pavel had not left her side since she had called him, actually moving into the room taking her roommates space. Aliah was thankful, for she needed him to stay sane. Why had she never realized that she had fallen in love with James Tiberius Kirk? Now it was too late and he had surely moved on to several other girls. She saw him a total of seven times within the month after the break up; each time he looked at her, their eyes met, but one or the other would look away.

Aliah heard the rumors that she and Pavel were dating and when asked she did not deny it nor did she confirm it. She simply stared at the person and would walk away or change the subject. People said this verified the rumor, although she didn't understand how. She was once again becoming just as fond of the Russian as she always had been. It appeared that life had picked up to the way things were just a few years previous and plans were already being made for her to travel back to Russia with him on their four week summer vacation. However, Aliah just could not place her once perfectly happy smile on her lips and she blamed Jim.

She talked to Bones several times always trying to be patient through the conversation as she waited to ask about Jim and how he was doing, but every time Bones gave the same gruff answer, "Eh, okay." And for some reason 'okay' made her happy. The first time her heart fluttered with happiness after hearing it, she hated herself for thinking it was good he was only okay. Soon, however, she began to realize that Jim was 'okay' and not 'destroyed'. She had tried hating him, but she couldn't; he had lived up to his end of the deal. With realization the glass became half full and she was happy that he was at least 'okay.'

Aliah didn't talk with Jim until one Saturday night when she and a few friends gathered at a bar not too far away from Starfleet. All of the girls were out on the dance floor having a good time while she sat at the table and 'watched' the purses. She watched as almost all the people from Starfleet danced together and even saw her old roommate once or twice (who had lifted her hand to show off a giant engagement ring). Aliah smiled at how happy everyone was and relaxed into the comfortable bench she was sitting on. Closing her eyes she let the thrumming of the music take hold of her. Her eyes flashed open as she felt the bench move beneath her.

"Hi there pretty lady," Jim slurred moving closer to her and giggled, "I have a secret." Aliah rolled her eyes at him, trying not to smile.

"Go away Jim," she said keeping her voice stronger than she truly felt. He paused and looked at her confused.

"We're just talking," he said finally with a drunken smile and scooted closer to her.

"Jim stop I can't handle this," she said sighing. He smiled and laid his head on the table and looked at her.

"You _can_ handle me, I know that," he said with a wink; she sighed and threw up her arms.

"Is this goon bugging you?"asked another Starfleet Cadet walking up to the table.

"Horribly," Aliah said annoyed.

"Oi, cupcake, I'm just talking to my girl," Jim said sitting up looking at the man. _His girl?_

"You broke up with _me_!" she said nearly crying already. The man reached for Jim and pulled him out of the bench seat.

"Leave her alone," he growled at Jim and Jim threw a punch at him. Aliah screamed and yelled at Jim, but the fight had already started. Jim was winning the fight until several other guys jumped in to help their buddy. Suddenly there was a loud whistle and everyone's attention turned to the entrance of the bar where Archer stood tall looking over everyone. Jim's smile had never faltered through the fight and he lay on a table looking at Archer upside down.

"You still whistle really loud!" he slurred with some laughter.

"Everyone leave! Except for you five, sit down," Arched commanded and the four sat down quickly. Jim however rolled over and fell to the floor. All of the students left the bar except for Aliah who felt partially at fault for the fight in the first place. Archer looked over at her confused.

"O'Hara, you can leave," he said and she stood from her seat.

"Sir, I was the reason for the fight," she said and he sighed.

"Jus' tryin' to tell her I'm sorry," he said leaning towards her in her chair.

"Yea right," Aliah mumbled under her breath and shoved Jim away. He almost fell off the other side of the chair and Archer looked between the two then shook his head.

"You four, you're in trouble and I'll talk with you later. O'Hara, Kirk you stay," he said and the six of them were narrowed down to two quickly.

"Aliah," Archer said softly as soon as the four left, "Tell me what's going on."

"Jim broke up with me," she said mechanically, detaching herself from emotions that wished to flow out through her eyes, "over a month ago. We haven't talked since then, until tonight and he wouldn't leave me alone. When that big guy confronted him and pulled him out of the chair he threw a punch and the fight started." She was glad she was done talking; she didn't know what else she could have handled. Archer nodded and looked over at Jim.

"Is this true," he asked and Jim looked over at Aliah longingly. He saw how she was sitting there with her feet crossed and her hands clasped together tightly. Her breathing was uneven and ragged and her face was covered by her hair as she looked down at the floor. There were several words that could describe her stance, Jim realized: broken, distraught, sad, empty, etc. Archer followed Jim's line of sight and then looked back at him.

"Jim, is thi-,"

"Yes," Jim said sounding suddenly sober. She flinched and began to glance over at him but couldn't gather the courage.

"I will call you to my office tomorrow, Kirk, we will discuss your punishment," Archer said and Jim nodded, "The both of you can leave." Jim stood, stumbling a bit as he left the building looking back only once before the door closed. Aliah stood, grabbed her purse from the table and made to leave when she felt a rough hand on her arm. She looked at the owner and haphazardly smiled at Archer.

"If you need to come and talk to me about anything, don't hesitate," he said and she nodded. "I mean it; I'd hate to lose one of my best students because of a boy or any other reason." She nodded again and left the bar going straight back to her room. Pavel would not be there. His parents were staying the weekend in L.A. and so would he. Taking a large breath she walked into her room and got ready for bed. As she lay down, her mind traveled from one thought to another. She watched the endless expanse of white also known as her ceiling and thought back on the night. How could Jim have been so casual to her? Yes, he was drunk, but still…

Her PADD buzzed as she received a phone call and she ignored it. It rang several times then with one final buzz it fell into rest. She rolled over on her bed, curiosity getting the best of her and replayed the messages from Leonard McCoy, only to see it was not from Bones at all, but his best friend.

"Aliah!" said Jim's voice. It was dark and she wondered if he was hiding somewhere or if he was lying in the dark room, "Aliah, wait- where's that damn light switch." The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile and she watched as he turned on some light so she could see his face. "Hi," he called looking back at the screen. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks were red and she could tell he was still drunk, "I just wanted to tell you I love you and I miss you! Please, please just talk to me again. I miss you." There was more to the message but she couldn't listen to him anymore. Throwing her PADD across the room she pulled the covers up over her body and looked around her room.

How could he send her that message? He was the one who left her, not the other way around. She licked her dry lips and curled up into a ball. She wondered if he would ever want to come back to her, but she quickly eradicated that thought from her mind. She wanted to send him a message back, but what would she say? After all, he had left her completely speechless.

_**"Speechless"**_

_I can't believe what you said to me_  
_Last night when we were alone_  
_You threw your hands up_  
_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_  
_With your James Dean glossy eyes_  
_In your tight jeans with your long hair_  
_And your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke?_  
_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_And I'll never love again,_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_  
_With your half wired broken jaw_  
_You popped my heart seams_  
_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_  
_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_  
_He's gonna get you and after he's through_  
_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know that it's complicated_  
_But I'm a loser in love_  
_So baby raise a glass to mend_  
_All the broken hearts_  
_Of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_  
_Oh friend you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_How?_  
_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_  
_H-ooow?_  
_How_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_  
_H-ooow?_  
_How_

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_  
_Would you give it all up?_  
_Could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_  
_Would you give it all up?_  
_Could you give it all up?_

_If I promise boy to you_  
_That I'll never talk again_  
_And I'll never love again_  
_I'll never write a song_  
_Won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again_  
_So speechless_  
_You left me speechless, so speechless_  
_Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_Will you ever talk again?_  
_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_  
_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_Some men may follow me_  
_But you choose "death and company"_  
_Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh_


	13. Author's Note to my lovely Readers

_Authors Note, eh._

_So here's where my problem lies currently. I WANT to update I really do, but I work 32.5 ish hours this week on top of a full schedule at school three projects i need to get done and one 1000 ish word essay. Plus i need to get batteries for my camera and i need to go shoot some pictures for my photo 1 class. Oh and i have a 6 hour photoshop class on saturdays (which i have home work from last saturday) so HOPEFULLY I can get all my homework done by thursday night, work the first part of Friday then come home and work on my stories a bit._

_The next chapter of Until the End is almost done, I just want to get in about another 1000 words and I think it will be good._

_However, my new story I am Not A Robot has not been at all continued, right after i wrote that last chapter work and school went nuts. I will Hopefully get to the both of them this friday then finish them on Saturday? Thats my goal... Okay lets make the goal Sunday, just in case..._

_BLARGERFLANDERSNAP... thats how i feel._

_Love you all, I truly do, because you have kept up and read my stories through the insanities of life. :)_

_Ria_


	14. Question?

So I was going through this story and began wondering, would you like me to re-write this story? It was always kind of my intention when I quit writing it a few years ago, but never got to it.

If I re-wrote this story it would have:

-A less mary-sue main character

-More action

-less Pavel/Jim confusion

-more Jim Centric

-the main character would have a total reboot (but may maintain some aspects of the original Aliah character for example her mother would have been the captain killed, and was left to be raised by her father and older brother rather than her mother and father both being dead and being raised by her grandmother).

-Aliah Scarlett O'Hara would be Ailsa Morna O'Hara

-she would be closer to Jim's age

-she would be less perfect at school

-She would have brothers (one older one younger).

-The story may or may not revolve around the movie(s).

Does it sound like something you'd want to read? If yes or no, just leave a comment. If you guys don't like it say why. I'm going to write it up either way, but it will just depend on if I replace the chapters on this story or make it a new one... This one will not be continued as is... too many faults with the plot, main character, and just the overall story. Sorry guys.


	15. The Legacy redo!

**Here's the re-done version first chapter. Please go like/comment/ review/ favorite/ hate the actual story. Thanks guys for being awesome. I hope this redo is going to be worth it for you!**

**Chapter One: The USS Legacy**

"_This is the star ship Legacy, we are in dire need of assistance, does anyone copy?" the female captain called over the com channel calmly despite the frantic situation. Most of her crew was on their way to the emergency shuttles and according to the charts on her screen nearly half a dozen had deployed from their bays. There was silence over the communication channel and she opened her end, calling out once again. After no response and taking another hit she looked to her first officer and immediately he recognized the fear in her blue eyes, but also the determination._

_The Legacy took another hit from the uncloaked Klingon Bird of Prey and another piece of the bridge fell to pieces. The sleek design was desecrated and the woman looked around sadly at the few officers left on her ship. Her weapons officer was at his post, shooting the Klingon torpedoes that were aimed at the escape shuttles. He had already informed her would follow the tall red-head into death, protecting his loved one who was on one of the departed shuttles. She sat in the captain's chair and asked her crew one final request as she began typing into her personal ship command pad on the arm of the captain's chair._

"_We must protect those who have left on the shuttles," she commented, "Anyone staying on this ship will probably not survive, but we will protect them until our last breath. If you choose to go with them, now is your final chance." The few officers left on the bridge looked to one another then to her with a nod; their faces said it all, _we'll follow you to the end_. She smiled at the bravery of her crew and her hand fell to the locket on her chest. It was her most precious item and inside held a picture of her, her husband and their two oldest children (her youngest had been born on the ship and she didn't have a picture of all of them together yet)._

"_Mama!" a little girl with a mane of red hair cried out as she ran onto the bridge and the captain stood, shock clear on her face._

"_Keavy, what are you doing here still?" she asked._

"_The Doctor tried to make me come with him, but I got away first," she said drying the tears in her own eyes to abide by her mother's rule, _no crying on the bridge_, then she continued, "I want to stay with you. I'm not leaving you, mama."_

"_You can't stay here," the captain said bending down and kissing her daughter, "you have to go."_

"_I won't," she said her blue eyes hard and determined, just the same as her mothers._

"_You will," the captain said standing and looking to her first officer._

"_Andre," she called to him and in a moment he stood at her side. A difficult feat as they were hit again, this time by a second Warbird. Time was of the essence._

"_Take my daughter home, Mister Chekov. That is my last command of you." Andre Chekov nodded and picked up the fighting red-head. She punched and screamed at him throwing a temper tantrum as they began to leave the bridge._

"_Keavy!" her mother called and the girl went quiet listening to her mother, "you will not act in such ways on the bridge of any ship do you understand that?" Keavy looked to her mother about to protest when she was the tears in her mother's eyes._

"_Mama," she said then, "You aren't allowed to cry on the bridge." The captain smiled a sad smile as the ship was hit again._

"_Go, child and fly safe." Keavy didn't even have a chance to respond as Chekov left the bridge._

_Andre tried to keep her buckled into the shuttle's seat, but seeing as he had to pilot the shuttle he had no option but to take his eyes off her. It was as he looked back to tell her everything would be okay that he realized she was standing at the back of the shuttle staring out the small circular window. He looked back and saw the ship explode in what would have been an impressive display if it hadn't been for the fact that it was his home, and parts of his family were still on board. He called the silent girl up to sit next to him and after a moment she did. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but as she sat next to him he noticed there were no tears on her cheeks._

_A few days later a ship picked them up as well as several other shuttles. On the three month journey back to Earth, the survivors were appointed to different Counselors, but the one that Keavy was appointed to was at a loss. The girl hardly spoke and he could not sense any anger in her mind, just confusion and later in their journey, acceptance. He tried to provoke her only once._

"_Keavy, I understand if you're angry, they did after all brutally murder your mother, I imagine you'll want to avenge her, to go after the Klingon Empire. I would. Or do you not care about your mother and her sacrifice? Do you not care that she is dead? Did you hate her so much?" he asked, is voice aggressive. She stared at him, her eyebrows suddenly knit in confusion._

"_My mama saved lots of people's lives, even mine when she made Mr. Chekov take me away. I wanted to stay with my mama, but she didn't let me. She taught me to believe in peace and new beginnings, not to hate and take revenge. She would want me to be happy about what she did, rather than angry that she died. And I am. I'm proud of my mama, I want to be just like her when I grow up, even if it means I die saving others," she said and stood up, "I think more people should be like her." It was after she left that he looked on his PADD and looked up her age. He had always assumed she was young, barely ten, but after her prompted words he wasn't so sure. Eleven. Eleven and understood right and wrong. She understood something that men four and five times her age still didn't realize. _

_On Earth news traveled fast about the Legacy and Mister O'Hara made arrangements to pick his daughter up from the Chekov's in New Russia. He brought his son's with him and was anxious see his little girl, the poor thing was probably scared and scarred._

_However as he arrived on the dismal Saturday and knocked on the front door and Andre led him and the boys into the living room, he saw his daughter playing with another boy younger than her, she was the captain of the spaceship they had made out of a cardboard box and he was her first officer._

"_Keavy," he called slightly confused and she ran to him with a smile and a hug._

"_You can be an engineer, daddy," she said then looked to her older brother, "and you can be the communications officer, Derek!"_

"_Can I be the bad guy?" asked her youngest brother, Blane, excitedly and she laughed at him._

"_Yeah, but you have to be angry like this," she said and made the angriest face the 11-year-old girl could muster, but it was a failed attempt at anger and her brother laughed at her. He didn't realize his mama was gone forever like Keavy, Derek and her father, Rory, knew. So he played happily with Keavy and Pavel, never noticing the saddened atmosphere that surrounded the rest of the people in the room._

"_Someday," Pavel said grabbing Keavy's pinky finger in his as she began to leave with her father and brothers, "Ve're going to be the Captin and Fierst officer on a zhip and ve're going to travel space together."_

"_Yep!" Keavy said pinky swearing with him, "and we're going to have a Vulcan as our navigation officer and a Klingon as our Weapons officer and we'll teach all the people of space we are one."_

"_Yeah!" he said with a smile and they released each others pinkies then tackled one another in a final hug before Keavy left with her father._


End file.
